The New Bella
by Lizzy88
Summary: Bella is now at college in Alaska, living with Edward. What happens when they go public with their marriage?


"Bella Swan?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"There's something funny about her."

"Have you noticed that she, like, looks exactly the same as her boyfriend?"

"Pale and stuff? Yea..."

I tried to ignore the whispered conversations that followed me about that day. Now that I was a fully fledged vampire I had hearing that was acuter than a dog's. But that meant that I could hear everything that was being said around and about me. Even Edward's comforting grip on my hand could not draw me away from the fact that I was different. I was _that girl_, the one that was the topic of gossip, the butt of jokes.

I flinched as a boy bumped me unexpectedly, jarring me from my control. I yearned to bite him, to feel his warm blood gushing over my lips... _No_ Bella. No thinking about that. Positive thoughts, that's the ticket. Edward's hand tightened around mine. He could sense my discomfort. Edward had believed me to be in control of myself enough to go to college, so I would not disappoint him. I gathered my books more comfortably in my arms and squeezed Edward's cold hand in my own. We were technically married, but we had to play up the boyfriend girlfriend thing for a while.

As a vampire, I now had the strange ability to see people differently. I could see small, shimmery colors surrounding people's profiles, and I could tell what those colors meant. Someone had once said it was called a person's "aura". The teacher in front of me was feeling POed, the student next to me love-struck. It was interesting, and a bit unnerving to see people's colors change to murky grey, the color for suspicion and anxiety when they came near me and Edward. Our ethereal beauty and golden eyes disconcerted people, and they were afraid, and for good reason. Edward and I were nature's human-hunters, specially equipped with the speed, technique, power, and entrancing tricks to get our favorite prey. But Edward and I didn't hunt humans. We were "vegetarians" our inside joke, and ate only wild animals. But that didn't stop the hunger that caused us physical pain whenever we came to close to a human.

Today happened to be the day that we were to be donning blood in animal science, a class Edward and I had taken merely for laughs. We had to skip. Edward led me outside to his parked volvo.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern marring his musical voice. I nodded. Even if I was now his equal in looks, I would never cease to be amazed that Edward Cullen was mine for the rest of eternity. It was cloudy and cold, but no surprise. Vampires tend to stick out in the sun, so Edward and I were attending the University of Alaska, where we would not have to miss more than a few days a year due to warm weather.

As we drove down the road I fingered the handmade bracelet that was on my wrist. There were two charms there, symbolizing the people that loved me the most. A diamond rose, cold and hard symbolized Edward, and a hand carved pice of wood with a wolf head etched into was Jacob. Jacob Black, my werewolf ex-friend. Vampires and werewolves had been made to wipe each other out, so it was impossible for us to ever meet again. I sighed. Jacob had imprinted on me, a werewolf term that, loosely stated meant I was the love of his life. I had broken Jacob's heart, when before he had healed mine.

Edward pulled up in front of our apartment. Edward didn't believe in dorms, and as he had money to spare, he had bought this small three-room flat, overlooking the Alaskan tundra. We let ourselves in and went to the kitchen. In all truth we didn't really need it, as human food appealed as much to us as dirt did to a human, but it was very hard to find an apartment without a kitchen. Our flat had one bedroom, a living room and the kitchen, but it was quaint, as Edward put it, and it served our purposes.

We sank together into the couch and I sighed. Edward smiled and pulled me to him. Our lips met, and I felt the familiar surge in emotions and the unexpected high that I got when kissing him. I leaned in, placing my arms around his neck. There was no need to be cautious now. I was a vampire, and Edward was no longer attracted to my blood, because I didn't have any. He leaned back into a sleeping position and I fell on top of him, pulling back. I smiled and laughed, exposing my even, beautiful teeth. He sighed.

"I miss your heartbeat." I froze, watching his face. When I was human, Edward often spoke about how he loved my heartbeat. I scrutinized his expression. He was watching me intently, his golden eyes sad. I frowned, trying to keep things light.

"But you've got all this now!" I joked, gesturing at my new flawless body. He chuckled and sat up. His aura was green, which meant he was feeling serious.

"Bella, do you think you should have told your parents?"

That completely threw me. Normally I would have thought he was kidding, but he was entirely serious. I had told Charlie and my mom that I was going to the University of Alaska. But I hadn't told them I was going to be turning into a vampire there. Why would I? It would be insane to do so. Charlie would think Edward was mental and put a restraining order on him. I cocked my head.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Bella, if in twenty or so years you want to see your parents, what are they going to think about your appearance?"

"That I've had vast amounts of plastic surgery?"

"No, they are going to think there is something wrong." His brows met as he scowled. "You never can see you're parents again unless you go to them now and do something."

"I am not telling them that I'm a bloodsucker!"

I paled. I had not meant for the word to slip out, it just did. It was something I had picked up from Jacob, something I wished I had never heard. I glanced up through my bangs. Edward looked shocked and hurt for a moment, then he concealed his emotions under a mask of calm. "You don't have to tell them what you are." He said softly. "But we could be married officially."

My mind flashed back to before I had become a vampire. I was sitting in the kitchen of Charlie's house. _Just warn me before you do anything drastic, like run off and marry him, okay? _Charlie had said, looking me straight in the eye. I had promised. I gulped, and met Edward's penetrating gaze.

"Ok." I managed.

Alice was positively bursting with enthusiasm as she helped me into my enormous wedding gown. I had already been married to Edward, at a drive thru marriage in Las Vegas, but fortunately my parents didn't know that. Almost fifty people had been invited, thanks to Alice, before I could look over the guest list. There was my family, Cullen friends, my friends, and vampires who Alice assured me would behave themselves. I looked at myself in the long, full-length mirror that Alice had set up and gasped. The gown, designed by Alice herself, was flowy and old-fashioned, with endless amounts of lace and white material, and a silky veil that covered my face, complete with a tiara of white roses. Alice wore a bridesmaid dress to match, that was just as beautiful, and Rosalie had done our hair. There wasn't much to be done with Alice's short spikes, but Rosalie had outdone herself on mine, twisting it into extravagant curls and tresses of shiny brown. I sighed and looked at them both, wordless thanks in my eyes. They laughed and steered me towards the room where I would be led by Charlie to the altar. I shivered in terror.

When I reached Charlie he was sobbing shamelessly into his tux, his normally untidy hair gelled back. I was grateful my face was concealed behind the veil, I didn't want him to see the new me just yet.

I took Charlie's arm and allowed myself to be steered down the steps and down the long aisle. I was not registering anything except the sound of the wedding music and how scratchy the dress was against my legs. I was gripped by a sudden urge to run screaming from the building. But I didn't , instead I looked up and found myself in front of Edward. My fear vanished on the spot. I had never seen Edward looking so happy. His face was radiant and alive with joy, tears pricking at his eyes. I couldn't help it; I smiled too, I took his hands and listened vaguely to a small wizened man drone on, all the while staring deep into Edward's lovely eyes. I watched his lips form the words "I do" and then I did the same. I could hear my mother wailing above the organ music. My head was pounding. Then came the moment I had been waiting for; "You may now kiss the bride"

I don't know how long our lips stayed locked, but when we finally pulled apart I was a Cullen.

"Bella!"

"Congrats you two!"

"You are such a lovely couple!"

"How long ago did he propose?"

I felt like screaming as I was bombarded by questions, congratulations, thanks, and presents. Edward steered me around the room, introducing me to people. I had my veil off, and I was getting curious glances from those I had known before. I was surprised at the number of vampires, and a little alarmed. Surely they weren't _all_ vegetarians? They smiled at me warmly, and I waved back. I was one of them now, an entirely different race from most of those around me.

"Omigod, BELLA!" I looked up as Angela, an amazingly kind girl from the Forks High School bounded up to me, her curls bouncing. Her cheeks were bright, and she had an orange aura; she was very happy and excited.

"Oh, Bella, Edward, I'm so happy for you!" Then she stopped, scrutinizing my face. Her aura turned deep blue; shock. Then, deciding not to comment, she beamed and handed me a little box that was filled with a gorgeous necklace of pearls. I laughed in pleasure. "Oh, Ang, you didn't have to!"


End file.
